


Mission

by BoomBoomMeow



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomBoomMeow/pseuds/BoomBoomMeow
Summary: Boom aka Martin Berotte und Shiraz aka Andres de Fonollosa haben eine letzte Mission in ihrer Spezialeinheit, doch ihr Ziel ist doch ein härterer Gegner als sie gedacht haben.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote





	1. Welcome to the jungle

Farbiges Licht erhellte sein Gesicht im sonst stockfinsteren Raum, jedes Mal einer anderen Farbe, bis die eines Regenbogens durch waren und es von vorne begann. Er wusste, dass er nun keine Chance mehr hatte es zu gestehen. Das was seinem Freund passierte, kann ihm auch passieren. Plötzlich rannen wieder Tränen seine Wangen hinab. Er war allein. Ganz allein. Dabei wollten sie das Ganze zusammen machen. Das Himmelfahrtskommando welches in ein paar Monaten aufbrechen sollte. Und er lag da und heulte. Leise. Er spürte den Schmerz nicht mehr, denn er war seit „Er“ weg war ein Teil von ihm. Doch die Tränen ließen ihn dieses Mal einschlafen. 

4 Monate später… (Jetzt)  
Geschäftiges Treiben herrscht auf dem Flugplatz. Soldaten verladen Kisten mit Waffen, Munition und anderen Gütern, welche die Mission brauchen würde. Ein Soldat Anfang dreißig mit Südamerikanischer Abstammung stapft in Richtung des kleinen Grüppchens, das sich neben dem Flugzeug gebildet hatte. „Nun gut. Dann werden wir diesen Mistkerl mal aus seinem Versteck jagen“, sagt er in die Gruppe. Die anderen fassen das als Befehl auf ihre Rucksäcke zu schultern und in den Flieger zu laden. Was auch schließlich der Mann tat. „Boom! Warten Sie!“ Der Mann dreht sich um, als ein General auf ihn zukam. „General Martínez was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Martínez lacht: „Am besten wäre, wenn niemand drauf gehen würde.“ Boom´s Miene verändert sich nicht, er sieht ihn mit zusammengepressten Lippen an. „Ist Ihnen alles klar? Wir haben nur diesen einen Versuch. Ich zähle auf Sie und Ihre Truppe.“ „Die Vorbereitung war wie Sie es wollten. Ich hoffe wir schnappen ihn“, sagt Boom und wirft seinen letzten Rucksack in den Flieger. „Na dann viel Erfolg“, Martínez macht kehrt und marschiert davon. Als auch Boom sich in der Maschine befindet und die letzten Gurte fixiert, beginnen die Triebwerke sich zu drehen. Kein Zurück mehr, dachte sich Boom als er den Lärm vernahm. In ein paar Stunden würden sie sich auf einer Insel befinden, die ein Wahsinniger regiert. Sie werden seine Anhänger irgendwie umgehen müssen, um zu ihm zu gelangen. Er schließt die Augen und atmet tief ein. Was wäre, wenn…

9 Monate zuvor…  
Martínez steht in einem Vortragsraum vor einer weißen Wand, auf welche eine Präsentation projizierte, wird. „Soladaten. Sie wurden ausgewählt, um diesen Mann hier zu schnappen.“ Er zeigt mit einem Laserpointer auf die entsprechende Person. „El Loco Asesino. Er hat sich mit seinen Anhängern im Dschungel von Bolivien versteckt. Von dort aus zieht er die Fäden und steckt hinter allen möglichen Vergehen. Von Drogenverkauf, Schmugel, Morden und so weiter hat er fast alles auf seiner Liste. Bis jetzt konnte ihn noch niemand fassen und deswegen sind Sie hier. Sie sind die Besten aus aller Welt, doch bevor wir Sie dorthin sichicken, müssen wir Sie mit einigen Trainings und Verhaltensweisen vorbereiten. Das heißt, ab jetzt werden Sie nur mehr mit Codenamen angesprochen. Da sich noch niemand kennt und sich das auch während dieser Mission nicht ändern sollte.“

Jetzt…  
Boom sieht in die Augen von Kabuki, welcher gegenüber von ihm sitzt. Er verzieht keine Miene als er Boom´s Blick bemerkt. Doch jemand anderes sieht Boom an. Eine Frau mit langen dunkekblonden Haaren, die in Boom´s Alter zu sein scheint. Die Spannung zwischen den sechs Soldaten wuchs zunehmend, doch trotzdem will niemand die Stille brechen, welche herrscht. Aber schließlich erhebt ein kräftig gebauter Mann das Wort: „Wir können uns nicht ewig anschweigen. Leute! Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Stimmmung?“ Auf Boom´s Gesicht zieht sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen: „Was meinst du denn? Sollen wir hier drinnen ein Volksfest abhalten, Blizzard?“ „Naja eine Beerdigung hab ich jedenfalls nicht erwartet“, meint Blizzard trocken und erntet ein paar leise Kicherer. 

6 Jahre zuvor…  
„Dieser Trainingseinsatz hat es in sich, oder?“ Boom wirft sich auf eines der 2 Feldbetten in seinem Zimmer. Sein Kollege lacht:“ Aber wir sind ja auch nicht zum Spaß hier.“ Boom wirft lachend sein Kissen nach ihm, scherzend: „Ach nicht?!“ Sein Kollege welcher ein hoher, muskelbepackter Mann ist, setzt sich mit dem Kissen an seine Bettkante. Er sieht traurig aus, als er Boom sein Kissen reicht. „Was ist los, Milo?“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Irgendwas ist doch…“, Boom rappelt sich auf und legt eine Hand auf Milos Schulter. „Dieser ganze Einsatz hier… Was wenn das irgendwann passiert?“, seufzt Milo. Boom zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und setzt sich neben ihm. „Wir sind Soldaten. Da draußen gibt es immer irgendwo einen Krieg oder einen Einsatz.“ Sein Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet: „Der Tag wird kommen, dass es eskaliert…“ Milo niedergeschlagen:“ Wie kannst du dann noch so glücklich sein?“ Boom lacht und steht schwungvoll auf. „Weil hier und jetzt alles ok ist. Ich genieße einfach den Moment, auch wenn das bedeutet mich körperlich komplett vorauszugeben.“ Milo sieht ihn an und ein Lächeln zaubert sich auf seine Lippen. „Ich wusste du bist verrückt.“ Boom grinst ihn an:“ Mag sein.“ Es klopft an ihrer Tür. Beide sehen sich an und dann zur Tür. Milo:“ Wer...“ Boom zuckt mit den Schultern und öffnet sie. Ein großgewachsener schwarzhaariger Mann steht vor ihm, lächelnd. „Hey“, Booms Stimme ist plötzlich weg. „Hey“, der Mann marschiert an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer. Milo springt vom Bett auf:“ Ich geh in die Kantine, willst du auch was?“ Boom schüttelt Kopf. Kurz darauf fällt die Tür krachend ins Schloss. „Shiraz…“ Boom sieht ihn fragend an. „Ich wollte …“, Shiraz verstummt und sieht Boom an. Kommt ihm immer näher. Boom fühlt die Tür im Rücken und Shiraz Körper nahe seinem. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen scheint greifbar zu sein, als Shiraz seine Lippen auf Booms presst. Boom erwidert den Kuss, krallt seine Finger in Shiraz‘ Jacke und lächelt in den Kuss. „Was wolltest du?“, fragt Boom an Shiraz Lippen. 

Jetzt...  
Booms Blick ist zu Boden gerichtet als sie im Anflug auf das Camp am Rande des Dschungels sind, in welchen sich Asesino befindet. Vor seinen Augen blitzt kurz das Lächeln von Shiraz auf, welches ihm einen Stich ins Herz versetzt. Blizzard legt einen arm auf seine Schulter:“ Alles ok?“ Boom nickt geknickt:“ Es erinnert mich nur…“ Blizzard brummt wissend und legt seine Hände wieder an seine Waffe. Eine Ansage des Piloten erinnert sie, dass sie bald ankommen werden. Boom steht auf und stellt sich vor den anderen auf. „Gut. Ihr wisst hoffentlich was uns erwartet, wenn wir jetzt aus dem Helikopter springen“, er sieht in die Runde. Ein kollektives Nicken antwortet ihn. „Na dann. Los! Los! Los!“ Als der Helikopter am Boden aufsetzt, springen die Türen auf und die Soldaten springen heraus. Die Rotorblätter werden langsamer, während die Soldaten ihre Unterkünfte in der Basis suchen. Boom öffnet die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, wirft seinen Rucksack in eine Ecke. Er zieht seine Waffe am Gurt auf seinen Rücken und geht missmutig wieder zurück zum Helikopter, wo bereits eine kleine Frau mit mittellangen Haaren Kisten aus dem Helikopter zieht. „Warte Cheetah!“, Boom beeilt sich, um ihr mit einer schweren Kiste zu helfen. Cheetah sieht ihn verwirrt an, als sie die Kiste am Boden absetzen. „Das hätte ich auch allein gekonnt, aber Danke.“ „Du musst ja nicht schon jetzt Verletzungen haben…“, sagt Boom als er sich eine Kiste aus dem Laderaum schnappt. Cheetah verdreht die Augen und macht weiter wo sie aufgehört hat. Boom stapft in Richtung Camp, als Blizzard ihm entgegen kommt….

9 Monate zuvor…  
Boom sitz auf seinem Bett mit einem Bild in seiner Hand. Einzelne Tränen tropfen von seinen Augen. Wann wird dieser Schmerz enden? Das hat er sich gefragt seit dem Tag als „Er“ ging. Das Klopfen an seiner Tür reißt ihn aus den Gedanken. Boom steckt das Foto in seine Hosentasche und wischt sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Schnell öffnet er die Tür. „Kommst du mit raus?“, Blizzard hält ihm zwei Flaschen Bier vor die Nase. Boom lächelt schwach: „Klar.“ Er folgt Blizzard, welcher einfach losmarschiert. Hinter den Barracken setzen sie sich an einen Holztisch. „Irgendwann erwischen sie dich mit dem Beer“, grinst Boom als Blizzard ihm eine Flasche reicht. Dieser lacht:“ Martínez wird es nicht wagen uns rauszuwerfen.“ Boom nickt und stößt mit ihm an. Sie sehen in die Militärbasis, welche in den Abendstunden wie leer gefegt zu sein scheint. Nach einigen Minuten dreht Blizzard sich zu Boom:“ Glaubst du, dass es funktionieren wird?“ „Hhmm?“ „The Plan?“ Boom starrt gerade aus. Die Frage bringt andere Gedanken in ihm auf. Er antwortet abwesend:“ Ich hoffe… Nein ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er funktionieren wird.“ Blizzard runzelt die Stirn aber gibt sich mit der Antwort zufrieden. Er nimmt einen großen schluck von seiner Flasche und klopft Boom auf die Schulter:“ Der Plan war von dir und Shiraz nicht?“ Boom sieht ihn an und lächelt:“ Ja.“ „Na dann…“, Blizzard sieht wieder in Richtung Militärbasis:“ habe ich keinen Zweifel mehr.“


	2. It all started when...

Jetzt…  
„Boom!“, Blizzard hat einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja?“, Boom bleibt neben ihm stehen. „Da hinten… das musst du dir ansehen.“ Boom stellt die Kiste ab und folgt Blizzard. Er führt ihn mehrere Meter hinter das Camp, durch dickes Dickicht hindurch. Sie erreichen eine Lichtung mit Ausblick über einer Klippe. Boom sieht in der Ferne mehrere Gebäude. Er zischt:“ Wieso ist er so nahe?“ Blizzard sieht ihn an. Boom knurrt und macht kehrt. Blizzard folgt ihm als er zurück stapft. „Was wirst du tun?“ Boom antwortet nicht. „Boom!“ Er bleibt plötzlich stehen und dreht sich um zu Blizzard. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sieht ihm in die Augen, „Es wird schwieriger uns zu verstecken, aber vorerst bleiben wir bei unserem Plan.“ Blizzard zuckt mit den Schultern und folgt dem bereits wieder weiter stapfenden Boom. Boom hebt seine Kiste wieder auf. „Boom…“, Blizzard tritt näher zu ihm, „kein Plan NCH“ Boom seufzt: „Ich muss darüber nachdenken…“ Ohne Blizzard eine Chance zu geben darauf zu antworten, marschiert er in Richtung Lager. Darin setzt er sich auf die Kiste, welche er abstellt und zieht ein zerknittertes Foto aus seiner Taktikweste. Traurig sieht Boom es sich an. „Du wüsstest es nicht wahr…“, er lächelt schmerzverzerrt. 

6 Jahre zuvor…  
Auf dem Truppenübungsplatz stehen Reihen von Soldaten. Ein augenscheinlich ranghoher General marschiert durch sie hindurch. „Sie sind hier, weil sie die Besten ihres Landes sind. Jedoch… Wird nicht jeder diese Ausbildung erhalten.“ Boom und Milo sehen sich fragend an, als der General an ihnen vorbeischneitet. Doch Booms Blick wandert gleich wieder zurück auf die Reihe ihm gegenüber. Dieser Mann… Auch er sieht ihn an. Eine spanische Flagge ziert den Ärmel seiner Uniform, welche seinen schlanken trainierten Körper zur Geltung bringt. Milo beugt sich zu Booms Ohr, um zu flüstern: „Hast du dir einen Verehrer angelacht?“ Boom boxt ihm in den Arm, murmelnd:“ Nein, aber er sieht mich die ganze Zeit an.“ Der General schreitet noch immer durch die Reihen und erklärt den Vorgang, wie die Soldaten in die Spezialeinheit gelangen können. „Und zu guter Letzt. Sie werden Teams für unterschiedliche Übungen bilden. Es ist pro Team allerdings nur ein Soldat pro Land erlaubt. Soll heißen ihre 3er Teams müssen aus Soldaten von 3 verschiedenen Ländern bestehen.“ Auf Booms spanischen Gegenüber erscheint ein leichtes Lächeln. Boom runzelt die Stirn. Der General endet und entlässt die Soldaten für den restlichen Tag. Milo grinst Boom an:“ Na dann…“ und geht in Richtung einer Gruppe Soldaten davon. Als Boom sich umdrehen will, steht auch schon der Spanier vor ihm. „Hey“, er wirft ihm ein umwerfendes Lächeln zu. „H..Hey“, stottert Boom, als sich eine dunkelblonde Frau leicht an seine Schulter lehnt. „Also wie siehts aus, Männer?“, sagt sie zu den beiden. „Na klar doch. Ich bin Shiraz“, der schwarzhaarige reicht ihr die Hand. „La doctora“, erwidert sie. „Naaaa?!“, wendet sich Shiraz an Boom. „Eh. Ja klar. Boom“, er reicht Shiraz und dann La doctora die Hand. Boom bemerkt den prüfenden Blick von Shiraz nicht, doch La doctora lächelt wissend in Shiraz Richtung. „Na dann... Kommt“, sagt sie und geht ihnen Voraus. 

Jetzt…  
Nachdem der Helikopter ausgeräumt und die Soldaten ihre Habseligkeiten in den Hütten untergebracht haben, sitzen sie nun in einer größeren Hütte welche als Operator-Room eingerichtet ist. La doctora, Blizzard, Kabuki, Cheetah, Boom und ein braunhaariger, gut gebauter Soldat sitzen an einem großen Tisch, welchen ein riesiger Monitor gegenübersteht. „Die Ausgangslage ist schlechter als gedacht“, sagt Boom in die Runde. Er fährt fort:“ Aber wir werden mit dem Plan so wie gedacht anfangen.“ Alle sehen ihn schweigend an. Booms Gesichtsausdruck verhärtet sich, als plötzlich Cheetah das Wort ergreift:“ Na dann… Was machen wir hier noch?“ Sie steht auf und wendet sich in Richtung Tür. „Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein…“, murmelt Kabuki. Sie dreht sich zurück:“ Der Stumme spricht also doch noch.“ Er verdreht die Augen und wendet sich wieder seiner Waffe zu. La doctora erhebt das Wort:“ Solange wir nicht Plan NCH durchführen müssen… Bin ich dabei.“ Cheetah nickt, als la doctora sich zu ihr gesellt. Blizzard sieht zu Boom, welcher noch immer verbissen in die Runde blickt. Kabuki:“ Was sagst du dazu Sledgehammer?“ Der braunhaarige Soldat laut:“ Ich bin immer dabei. Lass uns den Bastard schnappen.“ Auch er springt auf und marschiert zur Tür. Booms Miene entspannt sich. Kabuki sieht ihn verzwickt an:“ Wie willst du unsere Basis verstecken?“ „Gar nicht, Kabuki. Das ist der Plan“, Boom lächelt ihn an, „wir lassen sie zu uns kommen.“  
4 Monate zuvor…  
Booms Schlaf währt nicht lange, als es an seiner Tür klopft. Er versucht es zu ignorieren, doch die Stimme, die seinen Namen ruft, kennt er. Er schnieft und kann die Tränen nicht stoppen. „Kann ich reinkommen?“, fragt die Stimme hinter der Tür. Boom krächzt:“ Ja...“ Die Tür öffnet sich und die Regenbogenfarben zeichnen sich auf den Mann ab, der eingetreten war. „Was ist denn los?“ Er setzt sich zu Boom auf die Bettkante. „Nichts…“, Boom heulte noch immer. „Bist du dir da sicher?“ Boom nickt nur und setzt sich auf. „Du musst dir das hier nicht antun Blizz“, Boom schluchzt noch immer unkontrolliert. Blizzards Gesichtsausdruck wird weich:“ Erzähl es mir. Erzähl mir von Shiraz.“ Auf Booms Zügen erscheint ein kurzes Lächeln, aber es verschwindet gleich wieder. Er kuschelt sich an Blizzards Oberarm:“ Können wir das auf ein andermal verschieben?“ Blizzard lächelt ihn an:“ Klar.“ „Weswegen bist du hier?“, Booms Tränen beginnen weniger zu werden. Blizzard brummt unverständlich. Boom sieht ihn fragend an. „Als ich vorbei gegangen bin, habe ich dich gehört“ Boom wird rot und versteckt sein Gesicht an Blizzards Schulter. „Hey“, Blizzard zieht ihn ein wenig von seiner Schulter weg, „soll ich hierbleiben?“ Boom nickt, während Blizzard seine Schuhe auszieht und sich neben ihn legt. Boom kuschelt sich an ihm. Blizzard streichelt über seine Schultern:“ Ich verstehe wie du dich fühlst…“ Ein zustimmendes Brummen von Boom antwortet ihm. Blizzard starrt an die Decke, als er bemerkt das Boom sich zu entspannen beginnt. Leise flüstert er:“ Du wirst nicht auf eine Selbstmord Mission gehen, weil du bei ihm sein willst. Ich werde dich retten, merk dir das.“ Doch Boom hört ihn nicht mehr, er ist bereits in einen ruhigen Schlaf gefallen.

Jetzt…  
Als der Morgen anbricht sitzt Boom hinter der Basis am Abgrund. Er starrt in Weite, aber vor allem auf die Hütten auf der anderen Seite dieses Abgrundes. Ein Seufzen entweicht seinen Lippen, als er Shriaz neben ihm sitzen sieht. „Du bist nicht echt“, sagt er als eine Träne über sein Gesicht läuft. Shiraz lächelt ihn an, doch als er seine Hand nach Booms Gesicht ausstreckt wird Booms Halluzination von einem Windstoß weggetragen. Er atmet tief ein, schluckt die Tränen hinunter. Als er Schritte im Dickicht hört, zieht er die Waffe und dreht sich um. „Hey! Erschießen musst du mich nicht, wenn du schon allein hier schmollst“, grinst la doctora. Boom lässt die Waffe sinken. „Kaffee?“, sie hält ihm eine Tasse hin. Boom nimmt sie und starrt wieder über den Abgrund. Sie setzt sich zu ihm. „Was machst du hier so früh?“ La doctora sieht in die gleiche Richtung wie Boom, bekommt aber keine Antwort von ihm. Sie starren minutenlang über den Abgrund, lauschen den Klängen der Natur. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen…“, murmelt Boom schließlich, „das alles hier… erinnert mich zu sehr an ihn…“ Er spürt wie sich die Arme von La doctora um ihn schließen. „Ich vermisse ihn auch“, sagt sie leise zu ihm. „Doc?“ „Ja?“ „Glaubst du das es irgendwann besser wird?“ Sie sieht Boom an und seufzt:“ Natürlich…. Irgendwann wirst du deine Ruhe finden, doch vergessen werden wir ihn nie.“ Auf Booms Zügen erscheint ein gequältes Lächeln. „Ich sehe ihn immer noch neben mir manchmal…“ „Aber siehst du noch…?“ Boom unterbricht sie:“ Nein. Zum Glück nicht.“ Stille kehrt ein zwischen den beiden. Booms Blick schweift wieder in die Ferne, während La doctora sich an seiner Schulter anlehnt. Ihre Gedanken schweifen ab, zu einer ganz bestimmten Erinnerung…

6 Jahre zuvor…  
La doctora legt die Flasche in die Mitte von ihr, Shiraz und Boom. „Flaschendrehen?“, Boom lacht schon leicht betrunken. Sie lächelt:“ Wahrheit oder Pflicht“ Shiraz sieht die beiden an:“ Na dann...“ Er dreht die Flasche und sie landet auf ihm. „Pflicht“ La doctora sieht Boom an:“ Was soll er tun?“ „Hier. Ex die Flasche“, Boom gibt Shiraz eine Flasche Wein. Shiraz verdreht die Augen und trinkt die Flasche in einem Zug leer. „Da müsst ihr schon mehr bieten“, lacht er und dreht die Flasche. Sie bleibt bei La doctora stehen. “Na dann Wahrheit“ Shiraz grinst:“ Willst du Boom?“ Boom nickt:“ Hast du jemals eine Straftat begangen?“ La doctora denkt nach:“ Ja, aber die Frage war nicht welche.“ Sie streckt ihm leicht die Zunge raus und dreht die Flasche. Abermals zeigt sie auf Shiraz. „Wahrheit“ „Männer oder Frauen?“, la doctora zwinkert ihm zu. Shiraz verschmitzt:“ Männer“ Booms Augen weiten sich, als er die Antwort hört. Shiraz dreht die Flasche, welche bei Boom endet. „Pflicht“ Shiraz lacht… Nach einigen Runden mehr sind alle in Matsch getränkt und lachen wie verrückt. „Ich geh dann mal unter die Dusche“, sagt Boom. „Ich komm mit“, Shiraz folgt ihm. In der Gemeinschaftsdusche angekommen ziehen sie sich aus und steigen unter die erfrischende Dusche. Shiraz sieht verstohlen Booms Hintern an. Boom bemerkt das und dreht sich zu ihm:“ Suchst du irgendetwas“ Er mustert Shiraz von oben bis unten, als dieser näher zu ihm kommt. Das Wasser prasselt auf die beiden nieder, nur Zentimeter trennen sie voneinander. „Anscheinend dasselbe wie du“, Boom spürt Shiraz‘ Lippen nahe an seinen. Boom sieht ihm in die Augen:“ Warum holst du es dir nicht?“ Shiraz packt Boom und drückt ihn mit seinem Körper an Fliesenwand hinter ihm. Er flüstert in Booms Ohr:“ Du weißt das wir das nicht dürfen?“ Boom sieht auf Shiraz‘ Lippen:“ Macht es das nicht besser?“ Als Boom endet fühlt er auch schon Shiraz Lippen auf seinen. Der Kuss wird intensiver. „Ich kann dir nicht mehr widerstehen Boom“ „Dann tu es nicht…“


	3. Good old days

Jetzt…  
Boom hockt in Deckung, ihm Gegenüber Kabuki. Er gibt ihm ein Handzeichen. Kabuki springt aus der Deckung und trifft den Mann vor ihnen am Hinterkopf mit dem Lauf seiner Waffe. Dieser sackt zu Boden. Boom fesselt ihn und gibt das nächste Handzeichen zu Kabuki, welcher im Dickicht verschwindet. Boom schleicht in die genau gegenüberliegende Richtung. Mit der Waffe im Anschlag sieht er sich um. Das Funkgerät in seinem Ohr knackt und die Stimme von La doctora ertönt:“ Genau vor dir Boom. Ich habe ihn im Visier.“ Boom bewegt sich in diese Richtung und sieht einen bewaffneten Mann. Er springt aus dem Dickicht und setzt ihn k.o. Sein Blick wandert in Richtung Abhang ihrer Basis. Dort sieht er den Hauch der dort liegenden la doctora mit einem Scharfschützengewehr angelegt. „Bald sind die Lichtungen alle frei", sagt Boom als er den Mann vor ihm fesselt. „Alles klar. Wir sind auf dem Weg", hört er von la doctora in seinem Ohr. Boom geht weiter auf seiner ausgedachten Route. Immer weiter gelangt er in die Nähe der Hütten, welche er von der Basis aus gesehen hatte. Als er plötzlich einen Lauf an seinem Genick spürt. „Waffe fallen lassen!“ Booms Hände öffnen sich und seine Waffe knallt auf den Boden. „Umdrehen!“ Langsam dreht sich Boom um und sieht einen maskierten Mann, welcher auf ihn zielt. „Hände hoch!“ Boom gehorcht. *Das wird ihm gef…“, bevor der Maskierte enden kann trifft ihm eine Kugel von der Seite. Er sackt tot mit einem Loch im Kopf vor Boom zusammen, welcher sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischt. „Das war knapp“, sagt Kabuki welcher mit gezogener Waffe aus dem Dickicht kommt. „Danke“, Boom hebt seine Waffe auf. „Lass uns für heute Feierabend machen….

3 Jahre zuvor…  
Boom öffnet seine Augen. Shiraz bewegt sich unter seinem Kopf, als Boom seinen Kopf in Richtung Shiraz‘ Gesicht dreht. Dieser schläft noch, doch Boom küsst seine Brust aufwärts. Shiraz grinst als er von Booms Bartstoppeln gekitzelt wird. „Ich sehe du bist also auch schon wach“ Boom brummt zustimmend als seine Hand an Shiraz Körper nach unten gleitet. Seine Augen werden groß als er unter die Bettdecke greift. Shiraz sieht ihn verschmitzt an:“ Hast du eine andere Reaktion erwartet mi amor?“ Boom grinst:“ Nein.“ Er küsst ihn leidenschaftlich, als er sich auf ihn setzt und sich langsam an ihm reibt. „Dieser Ausflug war die beste Idee, die du je hattest, Martin“, keucht Shiraz an Booms Lippen. Boom lächelt und streicht mit seinen Händen über Shiraz Bauch. „Te quiero Andres…“ 

Jetzt…  
Liebe und Schmerz gehen einen so schmalen Grat. Man hat mir gesagt ich sollte schreiben, wenn ich ihn wiedersehe. Doch… Doch ich konnte nicht. Das alles hier erinnert mich an alles. An den Tag als ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Den Tag als wir beschlossen haben auf die letzte Mission zu gehen, um in Frieden zusammen alt zu werden. Den Tag als er vor meinen Augen starb…. Ich liebe ihn immer noch, aber sich zu erinnern an ihn löst Schmerz aus. Also schreibe ich… jetzt nach nun einem Jahr. Kaum zu glauben, dass ich schon ein Jahr ohne ihn bin. Boom merkt das Tränen auf das Büchlein vor ihm tropfen. Er klappt es zu und wischt sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Er atmet tief ein und steht auf, marschiert aus seiner Hütte. Doch auch die Stille und Dunkelheit der Nacht beruhigt ihn nicht wie normalerweise. Boom setzt sich vor seine Tür und weint. Wie er es seit Monaten tut….

1 Jahr zuvor…  
Boom und Shiraz patrouillieren auf ihrem üblichen Weg um das Lager. „Wann glaubst du, wird er aus seinem Versteck kommen?“ Shiraz sieht Boom verwirrt an. „Asesino kann sich doch nicht ewig verstecken“, Boom sieht zu Boden, „außerdem je eher wir ihn bekommen, desto schneller können wir unser Leben genießen.“ Shiraz lächelt ihn an, klopft ihm spielerisch auf den Hintern:“ Na dann los, die Patrouille ist noch nicht fertig“ Nach einiger Zeit sagt Shiraz schließlich:“ Nun ja Asesino versteckt sich nicht.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ Shiraz seufzt:“ Er ist gut bewacht, mehr auch nicht. Deswegen müssen wir diese Aufklärung hier machen. Wir müssen beobachten und Abläufe verstehen. Die Zahlen seiner Männer einschätzen.“ Boom nickt. „Wir wissen wie viele Leute er hier postiert hat und das sie, ohne zu fragen jeden töten der ihm zu nahekommt. Vor allem wenn derjenige eine Militäruniform trägt.“ Sie marschieren schweigend weiter. „Komm ich zeig dir etwas“, Shiraz zieht Boom an der Hand ins Dickicht. Sie landen vor einem Abhang. „Siehst du das kleine Licht da hinten“, Shiraz zeigt in die Ferne und Boom nickt, „Dort ist unser Ziel“ Die beiden sehen eine Weile in die Ferne, bevor Shiraz sich zu Boom dreht. „Martin…“, Shiraz zieht eine Kette aus seiner Tasche, „wenn wir endlich aus allem hier draußen sind. Willst du dann mein Mann werden? Für immer?“ Shiraz ist inzwischen auf die Knie gegangen. Über Booms Gesicht laufen Tränen:“ Nichts lieber als das“ Shiraz lacht, steht auf und küsst ihn zärtlich. An der Kette baumelt ein Ring, welche er um Booms Hals legt. „Wir sollten zurück…“, grinst Boom und nimmt Shiraz‘ Hand.

Jetzt…  
Boom sitzt noch immer heulend vor der Hütte. Er zieht eine Kette unter seiner Uniform hervor. Daran hängen zwei Erkennungsmarken und ein Ring. Die Marken drehen sich leicht als er die Kette vor seine Augen hebt. „Asesino dafür wirst du bezahlen“, in seinen Augen flammt blanke Wut auf. Boom starrt die Erkennungsmarke an auf welcher: Andres „Shiraz“ de Fonollosa eingraviert ist. Plötzlich setzt sich Blizzard neben ihn. „Das hier erinnert dich an ihn, nicht?“ Boom nickt und lehnt sich an Blizzards Schulter. „Du hast mir nie von ihm erzählt“, sagt Blizzard leise, als er seinen Arm um boom legt. „Das hier sollte unser letzter Einsatz sein…“ Blizzard nickt. „Shiraz war… naja… er war ein Mann, der wusste was er machen wollte.“ „Alles was man von ihm hört, ist, dass ihr Drei die Besten wart in der Spezialeinheit.“ Boom lächelt schwach:“ Er war tatsächlich ein guter Soldat…“ Blizzard sieht ihn an:“ Wir werden ihn auch ohne Plan NCH schnappen.“ Boom zeigt keine Veränderung seines Ausdrucks. „Aber du willst ihn durchziehen, nicht? Damit du ihn wiedersiehst.“ Boom starrt ins Leere.   
„Boom..“ Blizzard sieht ihn an, „ich will das nicht…“ Boom dreht seinen Kopf zu ihm, doch schweigt. „Auch wenn es so aussieht als wärest du verloren… du…bitte… ich will dich nicht verlieren.“ Boom weiß nicht was er dazu sagen soll, also legt er die Arme um Blizzard und drückt ihn. War er der Anker in seinem Leben, von dem die Psychiater immer geredet haben? Der, der ihn aus seinen Gedanken holte….

6 Jahre zuvor…  
Als Boom die Augen aufschlägt, brummt ihm der Kopf. „Ah fuck“ Er weiß, dass er zu viel getrunken hat. Doch als er sich umdreht erinnert er sich an noch etwas. Seine Finger wandern an seine geschwollenen Lippen und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf diesen aus. Ein süßer Schmerz zuckt durch seine Glieder, als er ihn neben sich spürt. „Guten Morgen“, brummt Shiraz an Booms Schulter. Boom dreht sich auf die andere Seite, um ihn anzusehen. „Morgen“, kommt es leise aus seinem Mund. Shiraz lächelt ihn mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln an. Boom zieht ihn zu sich und küsst ihn zärtlich. “Also hast du gute geschlafen“, grinst Shiraz. Boom nickt und lässt seine Finger über Shiraz Oberkörper wandern. „War das dein erstes Mal mit einem Mann?“, fragt Shiraz ihn, während seine Augen Booms Fingern folgen. Boom nickt wieder und lässt seine Finger tiefer gleiten. „Und hat es dir gefallen?“ Doch anstatt zu antworten lässt Boom seine Finger über Shiraz Unterkörper gleiten. Er sieht ihn unschuldig an als Shiraz scharf Luft holt. Shiraz dreht sich und zieht Boom mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf sich. „Du willst also noch mehr?“, fragt er Boom neckend. Boom lacht und rutscht tiefer. Zieht eine Spur von Küssen über Shiraz Oberkörper, bis er an seinem Ziel angekommen ist. Shiraz stöhnt laut auf, als er Boom Lippen spürt. „Du bist echt voller Überraschungen“ 

9 Monate zuvor…  
Wie oft lag er nun schon auf dieser Couch? Jedes Mal als er herkam fragte Boom sich das. „Nun Herr Berotte, wie fühlen sie sich heute?“ Diese Frage… Wird er sie jemals anders beantworten? Wahrscheinlich. Aber zurzeit schien alles um ihn herum jeden Tag gleich tot zu sein, wie er sich innerlich fühlte. „Keine Ahnung… traurig, leer...“ Boom starrt an die Decke. Sie ist noch immer gleich weiß wie an dem Tag als er zum ersten Mal hier war. Damals sprachen sie von normalen Dingen die Soldaten passieren. Seit 3 Monaten war Shiraz das Thema. Oder das was passierte. Boom wollte nicht darüber reden, nicht daran denken. „Zumindest empfinden Sie wieder Trauer. Sie machen Forstschritte.“ Boom grummelt kurz. Er hatte viele Menschen sterben sehen. Aber das hier. „Wollen Sie mir erzählen, was es Neues gibt oder sonst irgendetwas, was sie getan haben.“ Nein das wollte er nicht. Es gab auch nichts mehr was für ihn nennenswert war. Doch trotzdem rafft er sich hoch etwas zu sagen:“ Nun ja… Die Vorbereitungen für unsere Mission beginnen jetzt.“ Boom hatte alles abgeschaltet, es war als würde er in Watte gepackt durch die Welt laufen. Gefühle wollte er nicht zulassen, doch diese Mission kratzte an seiner Fassade. Wie es auch der Psychiater jetzt tat. Irgendwann würde sie brechen und Boom wusste nicht was darunter schlummerte.


End file.
